here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Literary Characters
Literary characters are individuals who have become part of the collective consciousness due to their appearances in works of written fiction. Individuals Jay Gatsby The Great Gatsby, F. Scott Fitzgerald, 1925 Holden Caulfield The Catcher in the Rye, J.D. Salinger, 1951 Humbert Humbert Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov, 1955 Leopold Bloom Ulysses, James Joyce, 1922 Rabbit Angstrom Rabbit, Run, John Updike, 1960 Sherlock Holmes The Hound of the Baskervilles, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, 1902 Atticus Finch To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee, 1960 Molly Bloom Ulysses, James Joyce, 1922 Stephen Dedalus Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man, James Joyce, 1916 Lily Bart The House of Mirth, Edith Wharton, 1905 Holly Golightly Breakfast at Tiffany's, Truman Capote, 1958 Gregor Samsa The Metamorphosis, Franz Kafka, 1915 The Invisible Man Invisible Man, Ralph Ellison, 1952 Lolita Hayes (b. 1935) Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov, 1955 Aureliano Buendia, One Hundred Years of Solitude, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, 1967 Clarissa Dalloway, Mrs. Dalloway, Virginia Woolf, 1925 George Smiley, Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy, John LeCarre, 1974 19 - Bigger Thomas Native Son, Richard Wright, 1940 Nick Adams In Our Time, Ernest Hemingway, 1925 Yossarian Catch-22, Joseph Heller, 1961 Scarlett O'Hara Gone With the Wind, Margaret Mitchell, 1936 Scout Finch To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee, 1960 Philip Marlowe The Big Sleep, Raymond Chandler, 1939 Kurtz Heart of Darkness, Joseph Conrad, 1902 Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh, A.A. Milne, 1926 Alex Portnoy Portnoy's Complaint, Philip Roth, 1969 Jeeves My Man Jeeves, P.G. Wodehouse, 1919 Marcel Remembrance of Things Past, Marcel Proust, 1913-1927 Toad The Wind in the Willows, Kenneth Grahame, 1908 The Cat in the Hat, Dr. Seuss, 1955 Peter Pan The Little White Bird, J.M. Barrie, 1902 Augustus McCrae Lonesome Dove, Larry McMurtry, 1985 Sam Spade The Maltese Falcon, Dashiell Hammett, 1930 Stephen Maturin Master and Commander, Patrick O'Brian, 1969 The Little Prince Antoine de Saint-Exupery, 1943 Jean Brodie The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, Muriel Spark, 1961 Jake Barnes The Sun Also Rises, Ernest Hemingway, 1926 Phoebe Caulfield The Catcher in the Rye, J.D. Salinger, 1951 Big Brother 1984, George Orwell, 1949 Tom Ripley The Talented Mr. Ripley, Patricia Highsmith, 1955 Seymour Glass, Nine Stories, J.D. Salinger, 1953 Dean Moriarty, On the Road, Jack Kerouac, 1957 Charlotte Charlotte's Web, E.B. White, 1952 T.S. Garp The World According to Garp, John Irving, 1978 Nick and Nora Charles The Thin Man, Dashiell Hammett, 1934 James Bond Casino Royale, Ian Fleming, 1953 Mr. Bridge, Mrs. Bridge, Evan S. Connell, 1959 Geoffrey Firmin, Under the Volcano, Malcolm Lowry, 1947 Benjy, The Sound and the Fury, William Faulkner, 1929 Charles Kinbote, Pale Fire, Vladimir Nabokov, 1962 Mary Katherine Blackwood, We Have Always Lived in the Castle, Shirley Jackson, 1962 Charles Ryder, Brideshead Revisited, Evelyn Waugh, 1945 Claudine, Claudine at School, Colette, 1900 Florentino Ariza, Love in the Time of Cholera, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, 1985 George Follansbee Babbitt, Babbitt, Sinclair Lewis, 1922 Christopher Tietjens, Parade's End, Ford Madox Ford, 1924-28 Frankie Addams, The Member of the Wedding, Carson McCullers, 1946 The Dog of Tears, Blindness, Jose Saramago, 1995 Tarzan, Tarzan of the Apes, Edgar Rice Burroughs, 1914 Nathan Zuckerman, My Life As a Man, Philip Roth, 1979 Arthur "Boo" Radley, To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee, 1960 Henry Chinaski, Post Office, Charles Bukowski, 1971 Joseph K. The Trial, Franz Kafka, 1925 Yuri Zhivago, Dr. Zhivago, Boris Pasternak, 1957 Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, J.K. Rowling, 1998 Hana, The English Patient, Michael Ondaatje, 1992 Margaret Schlegel, Howards End, E.M. Forster, 1910 Jim Dixon, Lucky Jim, Kingsley Amis, 1954 Maurice Bendrix, The End of the Affair, Graham Greene, 1951 Lennie Small, Of Mice and Men, John Steinbeck, 1937 Mr. Biswas, A House for Mr. Biswas, V.S. Naipaul, 1961 Alden Pyle, The Quiet American, Graham Greene, 1955 Kimball "Kim" O'Hara, Kim, Rudyard Kipling, 1901 Newland Archer, The Age of Innocence, Edith Wharton, 1920 Clyde Griffiths, An American Tragedy, Theodore Dreiser, 1925 Eeyore, Winnie the Pooh, A.A. Milne, 1926 Quentin Compson, The Sound and the Fury, William Faulkner, 1929 Charlie Marlow, Heart of Darkness, Joseph Conrad, 1902 Celie, The Color Purple, Alice Walker, 1982 Augie March, The Adventures of Augie March, Saul Bellow 1953 Category:Class Category:Medium